kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard
is one of the Bujin Riders of the Gaim and Sengoku Movie Battle portions of the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. Serving under Ieyasu as Bujin Rider of the Wizard Army. History .]] Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard originally fought for the Wizard Army under Ieyasu's lordship until he was defeated by Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim and consumed by the Pitcher Plant Monster prior to the film, leaving his Flame and Infinity Wizard Ring to Ieyasu. Having given his own Infinity Ring to his alternate self in the world within the Magic Stone, Haruto took his Bujin counterpart's Infinity Ring from Ieyasu, to assume Infinity Style. Bujin Wizard's Flame Ring was used to create the Wizard Lockseed, which was used by Gaim to assume Wizard Arms. Gaim Wizard Arms and Wizard Infinity Dragon Gold would take on and defeat Bujin Gaim. When Wizard and Gaim were consumed by the God Tree, which Bujin Gaim had now infused himself on top of, they were met by the fourteen Bujin Riders whose final act was to infuse them with their powers via their Rider Kicks, with Bujin Wizard providing his Kick Strike, allowing Wizard and Gaim to escape and destroy Bujin Gaim with their combined powers. Styles Like Haruto himself, Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard's forms are also called . *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.5 t. **'Kicking Power': 7.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 35 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is Bujin Wizard's default ruby-based fire elemental form, which is accessed through the Flame Wizard Ring. This form is exclusive to The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle . - Infinity= Infinity Style *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 8 t. **'Kicking Power': 11.3 t. **'Maximum Jump Height': 32 m. **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. is Bujin Wizard's diamond-based ultimate form, which is accessed through the Infinity Wizard Ring. Although he was never seen to utilize this form, Bujin Wizard was in possession of his own Infinity Wizard Ring, which we can assume he had the ability to access Infinity Style. However, when the Nepenthes consumed him, Ieyasu was left with the ring, which he passed on to the mainstream Wizard. This form is exclusive to The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle . }} Equipment *Mana - Main power source for Wizard's gear Devices *WizarDriver - Transformation device *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is *Wizard Ring Holder - Carrier strap for Wizard's rings *Wizard Ring Box - Carrier chest for Wizard's rings Weapons *WizarSwordGun - Wizard's primary weapon *AxCalibur - Wizard Infinity Style's weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal The first fourteen Bujin Riders were voiced by and ; which one voiced Wizard is unclear. Bujin Wizard was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. Notes *Archive footage of Bujin Wizard is used as part of a Heisei Rider collage in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, depicting the prime Wizard. *Considering the unique circumstances of Haruto Soma, it is unclear exactly how Bujin Wizard came to have an Infinity Wizard Ring. It can be assumed that all Bujin Riders retain all of their powers from their original counterparts, as Bujin Double had access to the Xtreme Memory. Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ru:Великий Воин Визард Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Movie Riders Category:Riders without identities